


Дополнительная конечность

by risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Саммари: Сэм и Дин охотятся на ведьму. И, конечно же, ее побеждают
Предупреждения: устоявшиеся отношения, анальный реализм, они меняются; Сэм большую часть времени собака, просто собака
Примечания: упоминание серий 8.15, 9.05; таймлайн — пост 10 сезон (АУ — Дин без Метки, демоны в Аду, ангелы на Небе)





	

_Томпкинсвилл, Кентукки._

Дин перекатился на бок и потянулся за часами на тумбочке. Судя по сумеркам за широким мотельным окном, они проспали до вечера.

Почти девять.

Какого хрена?

— Сэм?

Дин не помнил, чтобы брат ему вчера подсовывал снотворное. Голос был хриплым, всё тело болело.

Сэма на соседней кровати не оказалось. Как Дин так дрых и не услышал, что брат ушёл? Но если тот вернётся с кофе и пончиками, Дин простит ему всё.

Рука чертовски зудела под повязкой, Дин поскрёб поверх ногтями и, кряхтя, начал вставать. Вчера им неплохо досталось: предплечье Дина изрешетило ядовитыми осколками, а на Сэма упал кусок стены. Потом они три часа пинцетами выколупывали стекляшки. Сэм еле держал спину, но упрямо ковырялся в ране. Только после того, как наложил не меньше дюжины швов, рухнул на кровать лицом вниз и уснул.

До ванной оставалось три шага, когда Дин понял, что было не так: постель Сэма разобрана, штаны свисают почти до пола. Куда Сэм так торопился, буквально выпрыгивая из трусов?

Дин подозрительно покосился сперва на закрытую дверь ванной, потом на входную: вода не льётся, солевые дорожки не тронуты.

Какого чёрта, Сэм?

— Сэм! — Дин в ужасе рванул на себя ручку ванной.

Но в тёмном помещении — душ, унитаз, раковина — никто не лежал без сознания на полу. Сердце на мгновенье успокоилось, но тут же подорвалось страхом — позади послышался болезненный скулёж. Готовый бежать-спасать, Дин обернулся и опешил.

Из-под Сэмовой кровати выглядывала узкая собачья морда.

Как оно тут оказалось?

Дин включил свет, заглянул в ванную ещё раз — убедиться, что маленькое окно под потолком не вскрыто.  
И завис.

Сложить два и два было безумием, а думать о внезапной телепортации Сэма не хотелось. Не выкрали же его. Тем более, никто не знал, где они сейчас.

Мочевой пузырь распирало, рука чесалась, а собака всё так же настороженно глядела на Дина.

— Сэм, только не говори, что ты превратился в собаку.

И даже если бы Дин сам не дал этому взгляду название «щенячий», он бы и так сейчас узнал его. Но выражение быстро сменилось от обрадованно-виноватого: Сэм же не специально стал собакой, но Дин молодец, узнал его и не пристрелил, — до недовольно-говорящего: Дин идиот, потому что Сэм не может не говорить ему, что он собака, потому что он собака, которая не может говорить.

Замечательно, когда это Дин научился принимать собакотелепатию?

— Вылезай уже. Дай на тебя посмотреть.

Сэм, если это был действительно он, выполз из-под кровати и оказался рослым, не понятно какой породы псом. В меру шерстистым, по окрасу напоминающим то ли овчарку, то ли добермана, с висящими ушами и длинным хвостом.

— Ты похож на какую-то хрень.

Сэм — точно Сэм, — не дойдя шага, остановился и отвернул морду.

— Да ладно тебе, не обижайся, но ты не породистый. Тебе дать зеркало полюбоваться?

Сэм предсказуемо не ответил, плюхнулся на задницу и уставился на Дина, словно опять телепатируя какие-то сигналы. Но Дин не понимал. Внизу живота болезненно потянуло.

— Я в сортир, — сообщил он, — а потом…

— Ау-ув, — жалобно сказал Сэм и посмотрел на дверь.

— Чёрт, тебе тоже надо.

Сэм радостно вильнул хвостом и нетерпеливо подбежал к двери, увернувшись от Диновой попытки погладить. Словно они опять подростки, а за порогом лето у Бобби, и они наперегонки спешат удрать из дома.

— Подожди, — Дину всё же удалось зацепить тёплое мягкое ухо и притормозить Сэма. Выходить из номера с собакой было как минимум подозрительно. Дин выглянул на улицу, убедился, что там никого нет, и выпустил Сэма.

— Только далеко не убегай, поссышь и обратно.

Пёс протиснулся под ногами, подло наступив тяжелой лапой на голую ступню, и понёсся в кусты.

— Это проклятая ведьма, — Дин стоял перед зеркалом в ванной и придирчиво рассматривал своё отражение. — Ненавижу ведьм.

Рыжеватая борода выглядела более-менее привычной, но не волосы на голове! Ядерно-рыжие, хуже, чем у Чарли.

— Этой суке было мало сделать тебя собакой.

Сэм где-то снизу за спиной коротко выдохнул носом.

— И не смейся, ты вообще непонятно какого цвета, — Дин обернулся к нему: — Я бы тебя сделал золотистым ретривером, добряшкой, который всех любит.

Сэм закатил глаза, переступил лапами, цокнув по кафелю когтями.

— Или догом, ходил бы на задних ногах, никто бы разницы не заметил.

Сэм фыркнул, чуть поднял морду и как бы посмотрел свысока, пусть и сидел на заднице и доставал Дину максимум до бедра. Дин улыбнулся:  
— Ладно, кто ты тогда? Доберман? Овчарка? — он явно не угадывал; Сэм пялился круглыми глазами. — Борзая? Адская гончая?

Сэм звонко гавкнул.

— Лайка, — резюмировал Дин, Сэм ещё раз гавкнул. — Заткнись, иначе нас выпрут отсюда.

Сэм замолчал, потеснил Дина у раковины, встав на задние лапы, и ткнулся носом в кран.

— Что? Пить? — Дин вывернул смеситель в синюю сторону.

Большой розовый язык мелькал, разбрызгивая воду. Запахло собачьими слюнями.

Чёрт. Дин бы сейчас прикончил ведьму ещё раз, но медленнее.

Как ей это удалось? Сэма даже не было рядом, когда Дин пристрелил сперва фамильяр ведьмы — мерзкого свиноподобного котяру, а потом и её саму. Сэм в это время разбирался с демоном, которого та пользовала. И она же ничего не успела произнести, так показалось Дину. Но теперь Сэм — мохнатое нечто, а Дин — рыжеволосый фрик. Хорошо хоть в штанах он остался при своём цвете.

В животе у кого-то из них заурчало. Сэм подавился, спрыгнул на пол и начал откашливаться.

— Старик, ты ведёшь себя хуже меня, — Дин присел рядом похлопать по спине, но Сэм вздрогнул и отшатнулся. — Черт, прости, чувак. Сильно болит?

Дин осторожно погладил его по широкой спине, где под шерстью скрывались синяки от вчерашней стены. Сэм склонил голову и боднул в грудь, разрешая себя приласкать. Что сейчас чувствовал брат, Дин даже представить не мог. Не хотел бы он оказаться в собачьей шкуре, хватило и того раза, когда...  
— Сэм! — он схватил его за щёки, отстраняя, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Заклинание. Я смогу тебя понимать.

Пусть он опять будет заглядываться на сучек, но Дин готов потерпеть ради Сэма. Сэм радостно завилял хвостом и, кажется, заулыбался.

Инуитский ритуал мог немного подождать: пока в этой дыре на ночь не закрылись магазины и забегаловки, Дин решил съездить купить им ужин — последний раз они ели чуть ли не сутки назад, ещё до охоты.

Он уже собирался выходить, оставив Сэма в номере, как тот метнулся в ноги, намереваясь протиснуться в открывшуюся щель.

— Э, нет-нет, приятель, ты не поедешь со мной, — Дин преградил ему путь коленом и попытался успокоить. Безуспешно. Сэм рвался наружу. — Сэм! — Дин схватил его за загривок и встряхнул. — Какого хрена? Никаких собак в моей машине.

Сэм жалобно заскулил. Тонко, совсем не подходяще такому большому псу. Что-то внутри у Дина сжалось — Сэм начал лизать ему пальцы и лезть под руку. Просился. Дин не помнил, чтобы его брат когда-либо проявлял такие эмоции.

— Хорошо, — смягчился он, — только на заднем сидении. И никаких возражений.

Сэм тут же переключился, как на кнопку нажали: сперва начал крутиться, виляя хвостом, потом спохватился, сел на задние лапы и начал ждать, когда его выпустят. Только хвост нетерпеливо возил по полу.

Чтобы ходить с псом, не привлекая внимания, понадобится поводок или хотя бы ошейник. В памяти тут же всплыли все те разы, когда Дин собственноручно застёгивал широкие ремни на руках и ногах брата. Нет, он не сможет. Но тогда Сэма примут за бродячую псину.

— Сэм, — осторожно начал Дин, не представляя, как он на это отреагирует. — Я должен надеть на тебя ошейник. Я не хочу, но так надо, ты понимаешь?

Сэм всё ещё повиливал хвостом и, казалось, не понимал.

— Сэм, поводок, я тебя сейчас пристегну. Ты ещё со мной?

Сэм хлопал тёмными глазами, никак не реагируя. Дина окатило страхом, а что если у них нет времени и Сэм становится животным?

— Сэмми, гавкни, если ты понимаешь.

На долгую секунду у Дина всё упало, но потом Сэм отмер, подошёл к своим всё ещё валяющимся джинсам и подёргал из шлёвок ремень. Два раза обмотав его вокруг шеи, Дин застегнул пряжку и залюбовался — Сэм выглядел отлично, держал голову как гордый породистый пёс. Дин притормозил его за ошейник, выглянул за дверь — никого — и только после этого позволил выйти. Сэм тут же подбежал к передней двери машины со своей стороны, но опомнился и послушно сел у заднего колеса, ожидая, когда ему откроют. Хороший, послушный, подозрительно послушный пёс.

Выбирая между баром, МакДоналдсом, мексиканским рестораном и Волмартом, Дин остановился у ресторана, намереваясь заказать чего-нибудь не сильно прожаренного. Если Сэму не подойдет, они ещё успеют по дороге заехать в Волмарт за собачьим кормом.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать подождать меня в машине? — Дин обернулся к притихшему Сэму. Похоже, того укачало. Он потрепал его за ухо, приободряя. — Что тебе заказать?

Сэм предсказуемо выкрутился и состроил морду. Дина это начало забавлять.

— Тогда на мой выбор.

Ресторан был самым обыкновенным, без претензий и фейсконтроля, но на Дина всё равно странно пялились. И только у кассы, заметив своё кривое отражение в хромированном боке витрины, он вспомнил как выглядит. Чёрт. Его физиономия теперь горела не хуже острого перца на рекламном баннере ресторана. Нужно перекраситься. А лучше побриться наголо.

Из ресторана Дин вышел чертовски злым: мексикашка у кассы пытался говорить с ним с ирландским акцентом. Хотелось макнуть его лицом в соус.

Открыв дверь машины, Дин увидел на переднем сидении хвост и лапы. Хвост приветливо дёрнулся. Чёртов пёс, пусть это был и Сэм, а не кто другой, нахально перебрался на переднее сиденье, несмотря на строгий запрет. Дин набрал воздух в грудь, но от второго витка гнева его отвлёк тот самый кассир. Он спешил к машине через стоянку, подняв перед собой забытую бутылку воды. Дин вздохнул, поставил на крышу покупки и повернулся, чтобы увидеть как парень во весь рост растягивается в луже красной краски. Как Дину так повезло, что он обошёл ее стороной?

Подобрав подкатившуюся к ногам пластиковую бутылку, он закинул её в салон — Сэм, даром, что собака, поймал — и решил не выяснять отношений до тех пор, пока не установит с братом диалог. А для этого нужно было вернуться и приготовить ту эскимосскую бурду.

Сунув пакет с едой Сэму в пасть, Дин отправил его к номеру, а сам, чтобы два раза не ходить, зарылся в багажник в поисках нужных ингредиентов. Почти всё было на месте. Почти.

Чёрт. Думал же в Волмарт заехать.

— Сэмми, — Дин тащил добытые склянки и глиняную плошку, — у нас кое-чего не хватает.

Сэм как сидел у двери, так и выплюнул ручки пакета. Тот шлепнулся с чавкающим звуком.

Пусть это будет не уэвос.

— Ну извини, что кто-то не разбудил меня раньше и мы не успели в супермаркет за водорослями, — Дин чуть пихнул его ногой, чтобы открыть дверь. — Подбери жратву и заходи. И радуйся, что у нас есть сушёный игунак. Ты помнишь, как мы его в прошлый раз искали?

Сэм грустно поплелся к столу, аккуратно поставил пакет возле стула. Но его страданий на долго не хватило: стоило Дину развернуть упаковки, как он тут же начал топтаться на месте и капать слюной.

В отличие от брата, у Дина никогда не было домашних животных, не считая тех разов, когда им приходилось держать у себя живность по работе. И сейчас, глядя на Сэма, который был хоть и разумной, но собакой с собачьими повадками, он не мог удержаться:  
— Сидеть, — Дин потряс перед его носом мясным кусочком.

— У-ув? — вопросительно сказал Сэм. Он явно не ожидал такой наглости.

— Да ладно тебе, порадуй меня. Сидеть.

Сэм, хитро заблестев глазами, плюхнулся на задницу. И получил вознаграждение.

— Дай лапу. Молоде-ец, — Дин присел на корточки перед ним: — Другую.

Второй и третий заработанные кусочки скрылись в пасти. Сэм не жевал, а глотал еду.

— Лежать. Сидеть. — Дин был в полном восторге. — Служить!

Сэм поднялся на задние лапы, большой, красивый, и всей тушей обрушился на Дина, повалив на пол.

— Эй. Слезай, эй! — Дин отплевывался от слюней. Похоже, Сэм решил его зализать. — Хватит, Сэм, гад, фу! Ахаха, фу! Ты воняешь.

Гадёныш вилял хвостом и уворачивался от рук, умудряясь лизнуть то в нос, то в ухо.

— Всё, всё, я понял. Понял тебя, не буду так делать.

Дин смеялся, Сэм по-своему тоже. Как же давно с ними этого не было. Они лежали на полу; Сэм сверху придавливал весом, часто дышал, Дин гладил его по колыхавшемуся боку.

— С утра съезжу за водорослями, — пообещал он. — А сейчас свали с меня, комок нежности.

Поужинав и сменив повязку на руке — Сэм долго обнюхивал бинты, а потом порывался лизнуть швы, — Дин засел за ноут. Выспался он на день вперёд, поэтому ночь собирался работать.

Для чего ведьма превратила Сэма в собаку? И когда успела проклясть, если между ней и братом стоял Дин?

По спине прополз неприятный озноб от воспоминания, Дин посмотрел на руку, где раньше была метка Каина. Он ещё не отвык ненавидеть этот кусок кожи, и каждый раз, когда сомневался в себе, взгляд сам падал на предплечье.

Не могло же проклятье пройти сквозь него и достаться Сэму. Бред.

— Ты ничего не почувствовал странного, когда я убивал её? — Дин обернулся. Сэм лежал на краю своей кровати, опустив морду на лапы и, похоже, спал. — Эй, Сэмми?

Сэм дёрнул ухом, приподнялся.

— Ты меня слышал? Почувствовал что-то?

Сэм опустил голову между лапами. Отрицательно мотать ей у него не получалось. Если он соглашался с чем-то, то улыбался, если нет — отворачивался или наклонялся.

— А ты ни на что не наступал, не нюхал ничего?

Сэм закатил глаза: по его мнению, это скорее Дин мог во что-то вляпаться. Впрочем, почти так оно и вышло — взорвавшиеся склянки были в какой-то колдовской дряни. Но это не объясняло, почему собакой стал Сэм, а не Дин.

Возвращаться в ведьминское логово не имело смысла — они сожгли её подвал вместе с трупами.

У Дина шёл второй месяц трезвости в рамках программы по налаживанию отношений с Сэмом, поэтому он попивал водичку и сосал леденцы. Перебирал в голове варианты, но логичная картина не складывалась. Сэм спал, развалившись на постели, подрыгивая лапами. За окном моросил дождь. К утру на языке остался кислый привкус конфет и чувство тупиковости ситуации. Дин потянулся, хрустя суставами, поскреб пальцами поверх зудящих швов и пошёл умываться.

Почти шесть.

В ванной ждал сюрприз: из крана к стоку тянулась бурая ламинария. Дин выдернул водоросль — как жаль, что этот вид им не подходит, — выкинул в толчок, промыл кран, но умываться всё равно расхотелось.

Сэм притащился на звуки, сонный, какой-то взъерошенный, бесстыдно потаращился на Дина, пока тот мочился, обнюхал и ушёл ждать к двери. Не иначе в нём были встроены внутренние часы.

На улице, там где на асфальте собрались лужи, тоже плавало нечто буро-зелёное. Дин с Сэмом переглянулись. Но так как зеленая дрянь не обошла стороной входы в другие номера, Дин решил не заморачиваться.

В шесть двадцать он стоял у кассы в обнимку с сушеными водорослями, бейсболкой, широким кожаным ошейником, поводком-рулеткой и жёлтым мячиком. Был соблазн купить намордник и косточки, но Дин удержался. Сэм и за мячик ему спасибо не скажет.

В шесть сорок пять Дин выдирал из задницы Сэма волос и бросал его в инуитскую бурду.

В девять тридцать Дин всё ещё не понимал Сэма, даже когда тот гавкал, зазывая отпустить его погулять.

— Я всё сделал правильно, — бормотал себе под нос Дин, пристёгивая поводок. Он натянул кепку практически на глаза и выглянул из номера. Чисто. Пока им везло хотя бы в этом. — И заклинание прочитал правильно, ты же слышал.

Сэм с ним соглашался, но сейчас ему явно важнее было отлить.

Чем дальше они отходили от мотеля, тем чаще Сэм припадал к кустам и столбам. Дин вспомнил, что собакам нужно помечать территорию. Боже, брат вёл себя как настоящее животное. И опять это пугало, а в купе с неработающим заклинанием Дину казалось, что скоро он впадет в панику. Сэм словно почувствовал его состояние, подошёл, ткнулся носом в пальцы, подталкивая положить руку между ушей и погладить. Шерсть там была совсем короткая, стояла упругим ёршиком, который было приятно перебирать, как корешки карточных колод или листы толстых журналов. Сэм довольно храпел, наваливаясь на ноги.

— Не засыпай. Я думаю, нам надо вернуться в бункер — тут ловить нечего.

Сэм в ответ легко прикусил ребро ладони.

— Да ладно, я в состоянии нас довезти.

 

По дороге обратно к мотелю они вошли в привычный ритм шагов, Сэм держался рядом, не натягивая поводок, иногда касался плечом на поворотах. Дин невольно мнил себя владельцем крутого байка и начинал понимать заводчиков собак. Сэм крупный, сильный — Дин ещё помнил вес его туши, — а ступал легко пружиня, послушный.

Но Сэм не был бы Сэмом, если бы не тормознул в самый неподходящий момент, стряхивая с Дина всю гордость. Он забрался в заросли какой-то травы и совершенно несимпатично раскорячился, задрав хвост.

— Чёрт, Сэмми, в жизни не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу как ты срёшь.

Сэм, не отвлекаясь от процесса, злобно зыркнул и ещё сильнее потужился.

— Ну, хорошо, после того, как ты был мелким засранцем, — улыбнулся Дин. — Но тогда ты хотя бы был милым засранцем.

Сэм облегчился и начал остервенело копать землю, метко забрасывая Дина комками.

— Ты что творишь?!

Впереди было пятнадцать часов пути.

До границы с Индианой Сэм безостановочно пялился в окно, Дин не стал заталкивать его на заднее сидение — пёс явно плохо переносил дорогу. Он высовывался из машины, ловил ветер и мух. Розовый язык смешно болтался сбоку, так и хотелось ущипнуть его пальцами.

Сперва Дин волновался, не выпадет ли Сэм, всё время тянул руку, придерживая за ошейник, но красноречивый взгляд напоминал, как на пару с Полковником они точно так же развлекались. Дин разделял это чувство радости от скорости, но как старший брат не мог прекратить переживать. Такой жизнерадостный четвероногий Сэм раз за разом сбивал все настройки, и в восприятии Дина из опытного охотника превращался в неугомонного подростка, за которым нужно было следить.

 

Пересекая по мосту реку Огайо, Дину удалось затащить Сэма в салон.

— Кто тебя знает, вдруг тебе захочется поплавать.

Глаза Сэма заблестели.

— Нет, старик, не в этот раз, — отмахнулся Дин.

Сэм ткнулся холоднющим носом в ухо. Дин чуть не выпустил руль.

— Чёрт, Сэм! Следи за собой, иначе твое желание скоро исполнится и мы искупаемся, — он сбавил скорость.

— Пфрх, — сказал Сэм, потоптался на месте, примеряясь, чтобы лечь. Он подобрал лапы и устроил морду на Диновом бедре.

Какое-то время Дин привыкал к этой новой тяжести. Почему-то было неловко. Когда-то давно они могли так дурачиться, Сэм, худой, не раздавшийся в плечах, легко складывался-изворачивался, задирая коленку к боковому стеклу, и валился затылком Дину между ног. Мили утекали под колёсами, а Сэм или спал, или в хорошем настроении подпевал радио. Дин держал руки на руле или клал ладонь брату на грудь, ощущая его сердцебиение, вибрацию голоса. А сейчас ушастая голова Сэма грела ногу, и Дин не решался погладить пса. Сэм выпростал лапу, колупнул когтями деним:  
— У-ув.

«Погладь меня» — говорил его взгляд, будто Сэм точно знал, о чём морочился Дин.

 

Они делали несколько остановок на дозаправку и перекус. Или погулять. Сэм упросил. Дин не сразу понял его, хотя тот выбрал оригинальный способ общения: каждый раз перед указателями на поворот он подавал голос. Сперва невнятно ныл, а когда начал гавкать, до Дина наконец дошло не считать время между сигналами, а обратить внимание, когда именно Сэм подавал их.

— Я думал, ты спятил, — Дин вырулил на гравий. Сэм тут же выпрыгнул в окно. — Эй, если ты мне поцарапал машину!.. — но хвостатая задница уже убежал в собирающийся к вечеру туман.

Дин тоже вышел размять руки-ноги. Обошёл машину, постучал по колёсам, разработал запястье и с наслаждением почесал над бинтами. Ночь наступала, скрадывая цвета. Вдоль дорог Канзаса не было лесозащитных полос, поле, которое пылесосил любопытный нос Сэма, хорошо просматривалось. Дин прислонился к пассажирской двери, наблюдая и отдыхая. Он скорее устал не от дороги, а от постоянного переключения внимания. Никак не получалось привыкнуть, что брат стал собакой, что молчание между ними не привычное, а вынужденное. В дороге Дин забывался, начинал что-то рассказывать, но в ответ слышал мычание на разные лады — это и неубиваемая мимика, единственное, что осталось Сэмово.

Дин сунул руки в карманы куртки и усмехнулся: все-таки Сэм всё ещё его Сэм, и, может быть, им не обязательно говорить, чтобы понимать друг друга. В ладонь удобно лёг округлый бок мячика. Дин совсем забыл про него.

— Хей! — свистнул он. — Смотри, что у меня есть!

Сэм поднял голову, Дин покрутил в руках жёлтый мяч. В боку у того была дырочка с пищалкой. Сэм издалека гавкнул, одобряя предложение поиграть. Он носился по полю, принимая крученые мячи, какие Дина ещё в детстве научил подавать Бобби, и, возвращая их, норовил оставить грязные следы лап на ботинках или джинсах. Дин уворачивался, шутливо ругаясь. Но всё же протёр Сэму лапы, прежде чем запускать в салон.

— Тобой и так тут всё провоняло.

— Бип-бип, — ещё шальной после игры Сэм не хотел выпускать из пасти мяч. Дин предвкушал весёлую поездку.

 

И не ошибся.

Отдышавшись, Сэм начал заливисто пищать мячиком:  
— Бип-бииип-бииип-бип бип-бииип-бип… — Какого чёрта? — ...бип-бип бип-бииип-бииип бип бииип… — Сэм! — ...бииип-бип-бип бип-бип бииип-бип!

Дин попытался отнять свистелку, но только испачкался в слюнях и заработал злобно-пищащий рык в ответ.

— Бип-бип-бип бииип-бииип-бииип бип-бип-бип, — не унимался Сэм.

— Что? — что-то знакомое было в какофонии.

— Бип-бип-бип бииип-бииип-бииип бип-бип-бип, — усердно повторил Сэм. Повторил. Три тройных звука: три коротких, три длинных, три коротких. SOS! Чёрт!

— Морзе! — Дин долбанул по рулю. — Ты не мог сразу просигналить SOS, а не… Что ты в начале говорил?

Глаза Сэма заблестели, он задышал чаще и в улыбке выронил мокрый мяч. Тот плюхнулся Дину на штанину.

Ну, спасибо. Он всунул его обратно в зубы.

— Повторяй. Но тише.

Банальнее некуда: «Привет, Дин».

Сэм решил его доконать. Но у них появилась возможность общаться, только надо было освежить в памяти азбуку тёзки Сэма.

К бункеру они подкатили во втором часу ночи. Неосвещённое здание на холме громадой чернело на фоне не по-летнему облачного неба. Дождь словно преследовал их, задавая тон и так поганому настроению. Сэм хотел выйти, но повторять трюк с выпрыгиванием из окна не стал, дождался, пока Дин потянется через него и откроет дверь.

— Эй, не смей ссать на лестницу, — окрикнул Дин, когда заметил обнюхивающего вход пса. Не хватало ещё, чтобы брат начал помечать территорию.

По багажнику застучали первые дождевые капли. Дин быстрее повернул ключ в замке, чтобы достать сумки с оружием. С этой ведьминской фигней, он напрочь забыл почистить арсенал.

— Сэм, иди сюда. То, что ты обзавёлся лишними конечностями, не означает, что я потащу твои шмотки, — Дин достал его рюкзак. — И стой, — он одной рукой отстегнул ошейник. Незачем ему.

Дав Сэму попить, под его неодобрительным взглядом «чувак, ты не спал тридцать часов» Дин заварил себе кофе.

— Между прочим, я и твои пушки буду чистить. Мог бы поблагодарить.

Они и так потеряли кучу времени, может он хотя бы сделать необходимое до того, как его срубит? Дин подхватил сумку, отправился к себе. Его всегда умиротворял этот процесс: разобрать, очистить, смазать, собрать, отполировать, наточить, почувствовать скольжение деталей, как они входят одна в другую, бесполезные порознь и смертоносные в единстве.

 

Сэм трусил следом, тихо цокая когтями. Первым вбежал в комнату, будто она его, и начал обнюхивать углы. Дин уже не возражал, он понял, что у Сэма теперь такой способ коммуникации. Нос прошёлся по периметру мебели, обшарил поверху, куда хватало роста, сунулся в мусорку и отпрянул. Дин рассмеялся. Он, конечно, не помнил, что там у него валялось, но вряд ли что-то неинтересное.

«У тебя там засохшие салфетки» — говорил весь обиженный вид Сэма.

— Ты сам полез, — пожал плечами Дин.

Он подготовил себе рабочее место, разложил ёршики, кисточки и шомпол, оружейную химию, масло и салфетки. У них в тире был станок для чистки, а Сэм как-то подарил ему переносной центр в крутой обитой кожей коробке, но Дин любил так…  
«На коленке» — вздохнул Сэм от двери, он там облюбовал себе место под раковиной.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Дин и наклонился расстегнуть сумку с оружием. Оттуда пахнуло чистым металлом, как пахнет тайник в багажнике, когда у Дина случается Золушкин припадок и он в буквальном смысле перебирает весь арсенал.

— Ээ? — Дин не понял.

Когда он вчера что-то успел почистить? Он не помнил, а Сэма в свидетели не призовешь — тот дрых без задних ног.

Дин достал дробовик. Отполировано даже дерево. О чем он вчера думал? Ну да, Сэмми.

Сэм будто услышал, поднял голову, мол «что?».

— Кажется, мне ничего не нужно делать, — он достал Сэмов Таурус, присел напротив Сэма и покрутил стволом перед носом. — Чистенький, как ты любишь.

Сэм обнюхал, тут же вскочил и, повиливая хвостом, начал теснить Дина к кровати: «Ложись, я тоже спать хочу», — и он зевнул во всю пасть.

— Я не хочу спать — кофе пил.

«Ну и что, ты устал, — Сэм нагло боднул его лбом. — Никаких возражений».

Под коленями оказался край кровати, Сэм привстал на задние лапы и опрокинул Дина навзничь. Обычно брат не был таким настырным. Они оба ограничивались намеками — Сэм знал, что Дин не любил проявлять слабость, и Дин — давно уже не нянька младшему, — а чаще они вообще не лезли в дела друг друга, держа дистанцию. Особенно последний год. Эта дистанция превратилась в пропасть. Не первый раз, но Дину казалось, что ещё подобного ему не пережить. Поэтому он просто подчинился, расслабился.

— Хорошо. Мне позволено хотя бы сходить в душ?

«Иди», — Сэм потоптался у него по груди лапами, прежде чем оттолкнуться и дать возможность встать.

 

Сэм был прав: горячая вода унесла с собой кофейную бодрость, и Дин ощутил, насколько он устал.

Прошло больше суток, а решения всё нет. Чего уж там, они его толком и не искали. Всё время что-то отвлекало, не давало сосредоточиться. Вот и сейчас Дин отложил использованные бинты, стёр с зеркала конденсат; расплывчатое рыжее пятно приобрело форму — он не ляжет спать, пока не сделает ещё кое-чего.

Дин достал бритвенный станок и пену.

 

Под конец бритья сон отступил. Дин потёр рукой приятно гладкий подбородок и посмотрел на часы — четыре, почти утро. Если не ложиться, можно через пару часов заехать за завтраком. А пока хотя бы подобрать нужную литературу.

Он запахнул любимый халат, потуже затянул пояс, приосанившись, стремительно вышел в коридор и споткнулся обо чт… об Сэма.

Чёрт.

Пёс получил хороший пинок в бок, но не издал ни звука. Только посмотрел, как может смотреть лишь Сэм, которому больно, но который не хочет обременять Дина.

— Прости, малыш, — Дин положил руку на ушибленное место, погладил, надеясь, что выражение «заживет как на собаке» было применимо к Сэму, иначе его спина будет разноцветной, когда они вернут его в нормальное тело. — Ты так и собираешься таскаться за мной? Иди к себе.

Сэм не ответил, ну, точнее, никак не отреагировал, обогнал Дина перед поворотом и скрылся почти бесшумно. Но стоило Дину зарулить в сторону библиотеки, как мохнатая морда оказалась перед входом, заграждая его.

«Я сказал иди спать» — над Сэмом разве что неоновая табличка не светилась, так выразителен был его вид.

— Тебя нужно было превратить в барана, — Дин развернулся к жилым коридорам. Можно, конечно, пойти другим путём, но что-то Дину подсказывало, что и там он найдет своего упёртого братца. Будучи собакой, он проявлял все свои отстойные качества не сдерживаясь.

 

Дин ворчал себе под нос, ему казалось, что уснуть не получится, что они опять теряют время, но стоило вытянуться на кровати, как его накрыло: словно аккумулятор сел, комната погружалась во тьму. И на краю сознания было понимание — Сэм где-то рядом.

Что-то настойчиво тыкалось Дину в живот, выталкивая из сна. Сэм умел быть задницей. Ещё с детства у него появилась эта мерзкая манера будить Дина неласково: он мог лежать рядом и треснуть его читаемой книгой, или забраться ногой под спину и буравить пальцем, пока Дин не проснётся, или мог стоять над душой и хлопать по плечу мотельными брошюрами, мог монотонно нудеть «Диндиндин», пока не получит затрещину от проснувшегося Дина. Иногда это обижало, особенно в периоды, когда Дин бывал слишком открыт или хотел близости, но он понимал, что переделывать брата бессмысленно, да и не злонамеренно тот всё это делал, просто в их семье нежность и обнимашки были не в ходу. Сэм мог часами сидеть поодаль и молча пялиться, вроде читать, но Дин всегда ощущал на себе его обволакивающий взгляд. И, наверное, это лучше сюсюканий — телячьих нежностей он бы не пережил.

Дин под одеялом пихнул то, что по нему стучало, и открыл глаза. Перед лицом лежало нечто, оно было так близко, что взгляд не сразу сфокусировался. Чёрный кожаный медальон с двумя влажными дырочками и торчащие в разные стороны иголки. Не иголки — усы.

Сэм.

Сэм, дрыхнущий мордой на его подушке и во сне продолжавший пинать его по животу лапой.

Прекрасно.

Сэм, конечно, мог придти к нему в постель, Дину это даже нравилось — он, чёрт побери, всегда внезапен в своих порывах, — но после секса Сэм возвращался к себе. Да и секс этот у них был давно, очень давно. Потом стало не до перепихов; ещё пару месяцев назад Дин вообще не был уверен, что они смогут восстановить отношения, перекинуть мост через пропасть. А сейчас брат посапывал рядом с ним, в теле пса, которое совершенно не умело держать себя в руках… или лапах.

— Эй, — шепотом позвал Дин. Ни один ус не пошевелился. Дин высунул руку из-под одеяла и осторожно погладил Сэма одним движением от ушей до основания хвоста. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — уже своим голосом спросил он.

Сэм открыл глаза, непонятно хрюкнул, рывком оттолкнулся всеми четырьмя лапами от Дина и с очень удивлённой мордой медленно съехал с края на пол.

Дина разобрало, он смеялся до слёз. Взъерошенный и смущенный Сэм ползком смылся за дверь. Дин ещё долго ржал. Наконец-то он сможет отыграться за подколки, когда пил инуитскую бурду и вел себя как собака.

Холодильник был пуст, но Сэм похоже, забыл об этом, он встретил Дина на кухне, восседая на лавке за столом. Дина это позабавило. Но, в самом деле, не кормить же Сэма из миски на полу.

— Можешь не ждать, у нас ничего нет. Могу воды налить и съездить за жратвой.

Сэм задышал чаще, улыбаясь: «Я с тобой»

— Нет.

«А погулять?» — он горестно прижал уши.

— Боже, как с тобой сложно. Иди ссать в унитаз, ты же не настоящая собака.

Сэм ловко спрыгнул и убежал. Дин проводил его озадаченным взглядом, наугад пытаясь нажать на включатель кофеварки.

Неужели действительно пойдет в туалет?

«Бип» — донеслось издалека.

Ну, понятно. Не пойдет.

«Бип-биип-биип-бип…» — Сэм обозвал его придурком. Дин с чистой совестью и наслаждением проорал: «Сучка!»

За едой они ездили вдвоем, но перед этим не пристегнутый на поводок Сэм смотался в кусты. Выматерившись, Дин взбежал за ним на холм. Он не мог себе позволить потерять Сэма из виду. Полуденное солнце подсушило траву после ночного дождя, но здание их бункера так и осталось грязно-серым, будто вечно мокрым.

Не лето, а дрянь.

После ланча они засели в библиотеке. Дин ощутил иронию: обычно это Сэм закапывался в книги, если дело не касалось их собственной жизни, а Дин оказывал моральную поддержку. Теперь же Сэм пытался помогать, но лучше бы не мешал. Сперва он выпросил книгу, прочитав один разворот, попытался перелистнуть носом, а когда заляпал слюной страницы, пристал к Дину. Потом он долго издевался над ноутом, носил Дину книги, очень хотел быть полезным и злился на свою неуклюжесть. В итоге сцапал со стола планшет и ушёл к себе.

 

К вечеру Дин выманил его поиграть в мячик. Подло, конечно, пользоваться собачьими инстинктами, но сидеть и знать, что Сэм лежит и подыхает от безделья, было невыносимо. Первую же подачу Сэм поймал в прыжке и, приземлившись, начал сигналить: «Гарт».

Действительно, им бы не помешала подмога, но не оборотня же притаскивать сюда.

— Сэм, ты думаешь, у него больше информации, чем у нас? — Дин развёл руками, жестом охватывая стеллажи. — Или тебе не хватает четвероногого друга?

— Гав, — сказал Сэм. Скорее это означало: Дин, ты придурок… и... точка.

Дин не понимал, почему, но иррационально не хотел вмешивать в их проблему других охотников. Более того, оборотней.

— Пойдем погуляем, — примирительно предложил он.

 

Их городок, вид на который открывался с холма, постепенно затягивала сизая дымка. С погодой творилась какая-то фигня. Если бы Дин не знал про временный нейтралитет с демонами, он бы заподозрил неладное: уж очень всё смахивало на знамения.  
Надо на всякий случай посмотреть карту и новости.

Сэм бегал неподалеку, шурша травой. Дин отыскал его взглядом.

— О, нет, опять ты это делаешь, а я на это смотрю.

Задранный хвост Сэма как бы отвечал «так отвернись, извращенец».

Дин усмехнулся: ещё немного, и он полюбит это животное. Он не взял с собой мячик, но по дороге нашёл крепкую ветку. Почему бы и нет? Он обломал её и свистнул, Сэм тут же отозвался, готовый к игре.

Пока небо не почернело, Дин кидал палку, закидывая её всё дальше и дальше. Не знающий усталости Сэм носился за ней, иногда заставляя Дина побегать за собой.

— Последний раз и домой, — предупредил Дин и как-то так неудачно зашвырнул палку, что та улетела в кювет. Сэм радостно прыгнул следом, Дин услышал чавкающий бульк — последовала тишина — а потом он увидел чёрную тучу-Сэма, грязного, с палкой в зубах, с которой свисала какая-то мерзота.

Дин провёл по лицу ладонью. Чёрт, Сэмми.

 

— Я тебя дальше в бункер не впущу в таком виде.

— Ув? — Сэм обтекал на пороге.

— Потому что ты... я даже не знаю в каком дерьме. Или тебя это не волнует?

Сэм похлопал глазами и сделал это движение: которое Дин уже один раз пропустил и расплатился засранной одеждой, — он собирался отряхнуться.

— Э, нет-нет-нет.

Второй раз у Сэма не получилось — Дин схватил его за уши.

— Стой тут. И вообще, замри.

Сэм скосил глаза на Дина, но не шелохнулся.

 

— Да чёрт тебя дери, Сэм! Не впивайся когтями! — Дин уже пожалел, что решил дотащить пса до душевой, обернув его в покрывало. Тот чуть не выскользнул из рук, чудом извернулся и со спазмом вцепился в плечи Дина, вытаращив глаза. — Приятель, успокойся, — уже тише сказал Дин. Сэм испуганно дышал, размазывая чёрную вонючую жижу по щеке и уху.

— Иди, — Дин опустил его на кафельный пол душевой и включил холодную воду в одном из кранов, чтобы Сэм хотя бы прополоскал пасть. — Я сейчас.

Он разделся, скинув грязную одежду комом — потом, всё потом, — оставшись в трусах, вернулся к Сэму. Тот стоял, поджав хвост и выглядел так жалко, что у Дина сжался желудок. Он потёр живот, прогоняя неприятное ощущение и начал настраивать температуру воды.

— Не представляю, какая тебе нужна. Не горячо? — Дин направил струю шланга на Сэма. Покрутил ещё немного, чтобы и себе не было холодно. — Иди ко мне.

Сэм послушно стоял, пока вода смывала основную грязь. Дин щёлкнул крышкой шампуня, переступил через Сэма, чтобы тот оказался между ног, и начал намыливать макушку, уши, осторожно вокруг глаз, потом шею и бока. Сэм жался к ногам и через какое-то время начал откровенно балдеть.

— Мне кажется, тебе нравится быть собакой, — вырвалось у Дина. Сэм напрягся. — Да ладно тебе, Сэмми, не надо стесняться, когда ещё ты будешь безнаказанно мне подставлять задницу, чтобы я тебя почесал? — подбодрил его Дин, действительно запустив пальцы в шерсть над хвостом. Сэм разве что не хрюкал. Им обоим это нравилось.

Дин не знал, чего хотела добиться ведьма, но, похоже, она просчиталась — Сэм даже в таком обличии для него самый дорогой человек. Пёс.

Когда Дин смывал с него третью, совсем белую пену, Сэм начал лизать ему руки, пытаясь лакать скапливающуюся в ладонях воду. Дин сложил их лодочкой и дал напиться как тот хотел.

Пушистый, наконец-то вкуснопахнущий Сэм, довольный, что ему нашлось применение, помогал Дину отыскивать нужные стеллажи.

Пока днём Дин читал первую партию книг, Сэм не бездельничал, как он думал, а преодолевал свою физиологию и учился управляться с планшетом. Он притащил Дину два файла: подборку литературы и недописанное письмо, из которого Дин узнал, что Сэм, в общем-то, чувствует себя нормально, его угнетает собственная бесполезность и невозможность говорить, и запахи странно влияют, и нет, ему тоже не хочется нюхать задницы, как не хотелось это делать Дину.

— Уел, — улыбнулся Дин, счастливый от того, что брат не сдаётся, что общается с ним. — Чёрт, Сэмми, — он в каком-то порыве притянул Сэма за лапы на колени и обнял.

«Дин, хватит, — Сэм начал выбираться из объятий. — Неловко».

 

Они просидели до утра. Дело шло не так быстро, как хотелось — тут уже Дин чувствовал себя бесполезным. Много времени уходило на книги на иностранных языках. Если на испанском он мог хотя бы читать вслух, а Сэм определял, насколько им это подходит, то какая-нибудь кириллица была такими же иероглифами как… иероглифы. Ещё Сэм всю ночь боролся с собачьей сущностью, постоянно засыпая мордой на колене Дина. Когда Дин шевелился, переворачивая страницу, Сэм просыпался, хлопал мутными глазами, спрашивал: «Ну что?», и опять его клонило в сон. В итоге так и отрубился возле кресла. Дин отнёс его в его комнату.

А через пару часов нашёл заклинание.

— Эй, — шёпотом позвал Дин, опять гладя спящего пса широкими движениями. — Сэмми, просыпайся, — он потрепал его за шкуру.

Сэм потянулся, подставляясь под руки, перевернулся на спину, открывая мохнатое пузо: чеши.

— И кто их нас извращенец? — Дин пощекотал его бок, Сэм задрыгал ногой, крутанулся на живот и душераздирающе зевнул. — Доброе утро.

Дин всё ещё почесывал его за ухом, Сэм любопытно начал обнюхивать бинты: «Менял?»

— Позже. Всё, Сэм, хватит валяться, — Дин хлопнул его по боку. — Я что-то нашёл.

Переполненный негодованием, Сэм кубарем скатился с кровати.

— Ррав! — бросил он от двери и выскочил из комнаты.

В середине коридора он нетерпеливо клацал зубами, подгоняя Дина.

В библиотеке всё уже было готово — в хранилище у них нашлись все ингредиенты.

— С-сука! Ненавижу ведьм! — орал Дин.

Хорошо, что он ничего не начал крушить. Но Сэм всё равно спрятался под стул, чтобы ему не прилетело, пережидая приступ братского гнева. Дин не отошёл ещё от влияния Метки, и иногда его заклинивало, Сэм волновался, постоянно приглядывал за ним и верил, что это пройдет — он постарается помочь. Но в псовом теле он даже не мог сдержать Дина, и тот сейчас бегал по библиотечному залу, дёргал свои символично рыжие пряди и бесился. Ведьма из него вышла никудышная. И, несмотря на их провал с заклинанием, это немного веселило.

— Я всё сделал правильно, ты же видел, — Дин потряс перед его носом исписанным листом. — И прочитал без запинки! Что не так?

Сэм бы сказал, что не знает, что, может быть, это не то заклинание, или что оно не действует на мужчин или ещё что-то, но смог он только поныть.

— А кто знает? — Дин каким-то чудом опять понял его. Уже не первый раз — иногда даже казалось, что мысли читает.

Дин устало плюхнулся на стул. Сэм теперь вблизи видел задники его ботинок, те пахли улицей, и это отвлекало.

— Я звонить Гарту не хочу, — Дин вытянул ноги. — Но остальным я доверяю ещё меньше. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Конечно, Сэм понимал: они опять в оппозиции со своими же. Ещё не со всеми, но точной информации, кто из охотников на их стороне, а кто против — не было.

Сэм прополз между ног Дина, тот игриво зацепил мыском его лапу, и Сэма опять переключило — ему постоянно, нестерпимо хотелось веселиться, вилять хвостом или улыбаться, стоило Дину проявить хоть какое-то внимание — Сэма неконтролируемо несло. Хвост тут же ожил, а нос сам искал ниточку запаха жёлтого мячика.

Глупое псовое тело.

Но Дин улыбнулся, протянул руку, и Сэм подставился под поглаживания.

— Ничего, мелкий, что-нибудь придумаем. У нас ещё целая библиотека на почитать.

Дин быстро организовал распорядок дня. Точнее, вспомнил отцовский. Когда в подростковом возрасте до Сэма дошло, что их жизнь не норма, он взбунтовался. Ему захотелось получить всё то, чего они были лишены, и долгие годы он отстаивал свою независимость. А сейчас, просыпаясь с Дином в пять утра, наблюдая его тренировки, гуляя, завтракая, помогая в библиотеке, он понял, что рад исполнять команды, ему спокойно знать и следовать пунктам расписания, ему вообще нравилось быть Диновым псом.

Они закупились провизией и, если бы не регулярные прогулки, можно было подумать, что Дин решил окопаться в бункере на пару месяцев безвылазно. Он постоянно читал, испробовал ещё одно заклинание, после чего на сутки оброс рыжей шерстью и ходил голышом в знак солидарности с Сэмом. Дин был похож на живой огонь. Или на йети. Сэм постоянно зарывался носом в густую вкуснопахнущую шерсть, а Дин щёлкал его по носу и называл извращенцем. Это было смешно, но не приблизило их к разгадке проклятья.

— Эй, Сэмми, просыпайся, — Дин сжал в горсть шкуру на его шее. Сэм тут же вскочил.

Дурацкое тело, оно постоянно хотело спать. Обычно им с Дином хватало для сна четыре-пять часов, а сейчас Сэм пребывал в полусонном состоянии три четверти суток, и вырубало его каждый раз незаметно. Вот он сидит рядом с открывающим новую книгу Дином, а через, казалось бы, минуту тот сообщает, что не нашёл в ней ничего интересного.

— Пойдем проветримся, — как-то очень устало предложил Дин, посмотрев на часы.

«Десять вечера».

Сэм потянулся, зевнул, причмокнув, и заработал улыбку. Стоило стать животным, чтобы обрести этого Дина. Брат так редко ему открывался последние годы, что сейчас Сэм ценил каждый момент их близости.

 

Сэм взбежал по лестнице вперёд Дина. Чугунная, с особым тяжёлым запахом — сплав крови и углерода. Бункер был герметичным, и каждый раз, выходя на улицу, Сэм как в воду нырял, окунаясь в запахи, они шибали в нос все разом, и он как ошалелый начинал бегать, отфильтровывая, привыкая, узнавая. Запахи несли с собой информацию, складывались в некую карту. С юго-востока веяло городом: человеческим потом, сальной кожей, гениталиями, патокой, соевым маслом, жиром, бетоном и пластиком, асфальтом, выхлопными газами, хлоркой… С запада приходили ароматы земли, воды, травы — полей. Птицы — перья, кальций; животные — шерсть, следы… следы…

— Сэм!

М?

Сэм обернулся, Дин был далеко, но ощущался как рядом, поэтому он не заметил, что его опять унесло куда-то по следам.

— Темнеет же, я тебя не вижу.

Дин стоял, надвинув бейсболку до бровей — он без неё теперь никуда не выходил, — засунув руки в карманы, и тоже, кажется, нюхал воздух.

Так хотелось рассказать Дину, каким теперь он стал для Сэма: сгустком переплетённых ароматов, эмоций, мыслей. Он занимал пространства гораздо больше, чем был, и Сэм безошибочно определял его точку на внутренней карте бункера или, как сейчас, спиной чувствовал его присутствие. И Сэму иногда становилось страшно, а что если они найдут способ вернуть его тело, но вместе с этим потеряется этот дар. Сэм боялся забыть.

 

Они далеко забрели от бункера в этот раз. Дин шёл и шёл, погружённый в свои мысли, а Сэм не отвлекал. Какой бы богатой ни была библиотека, список подобранных книг не такой уж и длинный. Им нужно будет выбраться и поискать за его пределами. Дин этого не хотел — Сэм знал.

Идти, иногда касаясь Диновой ноги боком, Сэму нравилось. Брат мог на ходу подёргать за ухо или похлопать по спине, которая давно не болела — вот ещё одно преимущество быть псом. Обогнув прилегающий к бункеру квартал, они возвращались домой. Лебанон был тихим, медленным городом. Либо Летописцы незримо влияли на него, либо они так удачно выбрали место. Если бы они с Дином жили тут как чьи-то обычные соседи, то за пару месяцев познакомились со всеми. Сэм и сейчас узнавал многих — устоявшиеся привычки тоже были частью города — в одно время ходить в магазин, стричь газоны, делать барбекю. И сейчас было не время для барбекю. Сэм насторожился, инстинкты охотника и животного вошли в противоречие: охотник преградил Дину путь, просчитывая варианты, а пёс рвался туда, где были вкусные, новые любопытные запахи.

— Что такое, Сэмми?

Дин ещё ничего не заметил, но Сэм чувствовал, как тот на всякий случай напрягся. В плохие времена они могли неделями не разговаривать друг с другом, что не мешало им отлично охотиться.

Сэм навалился Дину на ноги: «Подожди».

— Что там? — Дин тут же потянулся за пушкой.

«Да подожди ты, — Сэм крутанулся вокруг его ног, затягивая невидимую петлю. — Проверю».

— Чёрт, стой, куда ты? — Дин прошипел позади. — Стоять. Сэм.

Но Сэм был быстрее, ему нужно только проверить, успокоить какую-то половину себя. Он добежал до перекрёстка, запахи усилились, появился шум, и Сэм понял, что идиот — кто-то из горожан просто принимал гостей. Не вечеринка, но довольно оживленный вечер: припаркованные машины пахли дорогой, перед домом говорили люди, потрескивали угли — от аромата мяса потекли слюни… И была она — молодая сука добермана. Она играла с хозяйкой, а Сэм, поражённый, замер. Он первый раз видел какую-то другую собаку, он понимал её, и он вспомнил другую, ту, которая может помочь.

«Дин!»

Сэм сорвался назад, но не успел набрать скорость, как врезался в ноги брата. Тот с пушкой у бедра крался в тени забора.

— Чёрт, Сэм! Какого ты творишь?

«Дин, вспомнил!»

— Я думал, что-то случилось, — Дин оглядывался по сторонам.

«Я вспомнил!», Сэм попытался привлечь внимание, подпрыгнув.

— Да заткнись ты, всех перебудишь. Всё нормально?

Нет, не нормально. Дин опять его перестал понимать. Сэм плюхнулся на задницу, чтобы показать, что он спокоен, что Дину тоже следует успокоиться и убрать оружие.

Так, отлично. А теперь надо вернуться в бункер и найти мяч.

Со стороны перекрёстка послышался шум, доберманиха звонко приветственно залаяла, но её поймали и заткнули. Дин никого не увидел, но всё истолковал по-своему:  
— О, Сэмми, — он игриво задвигал бровями. Придурок. — Нашёл подружку? Кто это, колли или блю-лейси? Или какой-нибудь керн-терьер?

Откуда он только таких названий нахватался?

Дин веселился. Сэм уловил момент, цапнул его за руку и умчался к бункеру — догоняй.

Сэм наконец-то прекратил высвистывать, и Дин сложил слово:  
— Порша? — он на мгновение завис. — Порша! Та горячая штучка, подружка Джеймса.

Сэм завилял хвостом.

— Фамильяр ведьмака. Ты гений, — Дин потрепал его за холку. — Только их ещё найти нужно.

Нашлись они на удивление быстро. Дину словно подфартило — Джеймс ответил на кодовую смску уже через два часа. Но обосновались они с Поршей у чёрта на рогах — в бостонской гавани в Массачусетсе, куда пилить больше суток.

Но как Дин ни порывался выехать сразу же, Сэм не дал. Упёрся, настаивая, чтобы Дин выспался, и только утром после до-олгой прогулки и завтрака, он соизволил оторвать свою мохнатую задницу от пола и пойти в гараж.

 

Двадцать минут пути Дин честно держался. Он не понимал Сэма, тот же сам вспомнил про Поршу, а потом явно начал тянуть время.

— Старик, что с тобой? — Дин дёрнул за лежащий рядом на сидении хвост. Сэм безучастно пялился в окно. — Я не буду гнать и обещаю где-то остановиться заночевать. Сэмми?

Сэм наконец-то обратил на него внимание, потоптался на месте и улегся мордой ему на бедро. Это теперь была его любимая поза в поездках.

— Волнуешься, как будешь выглядеть в глазах такой красотки как Порша? — усмехнулся Дин. Но Сэм опять не отреагировал на подначку.

Ближе к вечеру они подобрались к Чикаго, но на ночёвку свернули южнее — в Канкаки.

После полу-суток в пути хотелось расслабиться, но отменять свой «сухой закон» Дин не собирался, да и Сэма не пустили бы в бар или кафе, и Дин заприметил японскую забегаловку, столики у которой были выставлены прямо на улице под навесом, а на столбах вырезаны стилизованные изображения енотов — толстяки с гипертрофированными членами, лежащими на огромных яйцах. Дин не удержался и поддел Сэма, указывая на рисунок:  
— Не расстраиваешься, что ты не енот?

— Пфр-р, — недовольно фыркнул Сэм и презрительно отвернул морду.

К ним сразу подскочил молодой японец:  
— Мистер желает поужинать на улице или внутри?

— Найдется еда для собаки? — спросил Дин. — Что-нибудь без специй?

— Удон или рис, — слегка поклонился официант.

«Что выбираешь?» — Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма, тот широко облизнулся.

— Давайте и того и того, — решил Дин.

Их провели за один из крайних столов, так чтобы Сэм мог сидеть сбоку и не мешаться под ногами. Место было многолюдное: в основном японцы, но встречались среди них и белые. Кажется, кто-то справлял день рождения. А может быть эта забегаловка всегда пользовалась популярностью — судя по тому, как с официантами общались посетители, тут большинство были завсегдатаи.

 

Сэм с Дином уже успели поесть, и Дин неторопливо цедил зелёный чай, когда начали зажигать круглые фонарики, развешанные по периметру навеса. Темнело, и их красный свет создавал волшебное настроение. Сэм наелся и разлёгся, тяжело навалившись Дину на ноги.

Из толпы вынырнул и подошёл к их столу невысокий полный японец в кимоно, улыбавшийся так дружелюбно, что его глаза совсем казались щёлками на пухлом лице.

— Уважаемый, предлагаю угоститься отменным саке, — он тут же выставил перед Дином крохотную керамическую чашечку и отработанным движением заполнил из небольшого кувшина.

— Не в этот раз, — Дин отодвинул её от себя.

— Не отказывайте, уважаемый, — японец подсел напротив. — Могу тогда я посидеть с вами и немного выпить сам? Сегодня у нас праздник, а выпитое с гостем саке приносит радость и богатство всем.

Дин пожал плечами и покосился на Сэма. Тот приподнял голову, навострил ухо, но не возражал.

Японец откуда-то достал ещё одну крохотную чашечку, торжественно поставил перед собой и налил саке.

— Не хочу показаться вам слишком навязчивым, — заговорил он, вращая в пальцах чашку, потом поднёс к носу и принюхался. — Но у нас есть одно забавное старое поверье. Заметили на столбах изображения зверей?

— Енотов с охрененными яйцами? — не удержался Дин.

Японец негромко рассмеялся, явно оценив сказанное. Сэм под столом приподнялся и ощутимо ткнулся носом в пах, выражая своё отношение к таким шуточкам.

Скучный Сэмми.

— Это не просто еноты. Это волшебные звери тануки. Если рядом с изображением тануки выпить саке, то сила мужчины вырастет, и его ждёт незабываемая ночь.

— Я бы хотел просто выспаться, — хмыкнул Дин.

Сэм коротко фыркнул и положил голову на лапы, словно собираясь заснуть.

— А я буду надеяться на волшебную ночь, — японец отпил из своей чашки. И тут же наполнил снова. — На самом деле я хотел рассказать вам, что мы празднуем. Сегодня день звёзд. Единственная ночь в году, когда могут встретиться двое разлучённых возлюбленных. Видите вот те две звезды? — японец показал куда-то на небо.

И Дин проследил за ним взглядом, приподняв козырёк кепки.

— Звёзды?

— Вечно влюблённые души, которых не пускает друг к другу звёздная река.

Дин невольно покосился под стол.

— И в эту ночь мы пьем за то, чтобы они хотя бы раз в год могли быть вместе.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Дин, неожиданно сдаваясь. — Давайте ваше саке. За такое стоит выпить.

И больше он ничего не помнил.

Зато Сэм этого ещё долго не забудет.

Он очухался под столом, сразу понимая, что Дина рядом нет — отголоски запаха брата были совсем слабыми и смешивались с каким-то другим — чужим. Пока они ужинали, Сэма затопило незнакомыми ароматами: кислые соусы, рыба, жареное масло, специи и парной рис, — поэтому он не сразу распознал посторонний дух.

Сэм вскочил на ноги, обнюхал лавки, на которых сидели Дин и японец, чтобы уловить, куда они делись — сомнений, что те ушли вдвоём у него не было. Вокруг всё так же было много людей, они шумели, смеялись, и Сэм петлял между ними, чтобы не потерять след.

Выскочил на улицу, поймал направление и сосредоточенно устремился. Как Дин мог оставить его одного? Он же даже на прогулку не давал выйти без сопровождения. Слишком заботливый брат. И вдруг такое?

Сэм против воли волновался, спешил. И сейчас, идя по следу, он ощущал усиливающийся животный запах, струящийся рядом с неровной Диновой нитью.

Он притормозил у дверей какого-то бара — внутрь не попасть, забегал вокруг, обнюхивая. Следы Дина и этот самый незнакомый запах вели дальше. Дин был не здесь.

След привёл к ещё одному бару. Уходил внутрь за двери, и обратно не возвращался. Сэм заметался, выжидая, что кто-то выйдет, чтобы он смог в этот момент проскочить внутрь. Сначала наружу вывалились какие-то совсем пьяные парни, и Сэм даже не смог подойти к ним.

Он с волнением уселся перед входом, переживая, что промедление может дорого обойтись. К счастью, следующим, кто показался на улице, был Дин, который его даже не заметил, а за ним — тот самый японец, воняющий зверем. Сэм ощетинился.

Дин громко смеялся, покачиваясь. Похоже, он нажрался за весь Млечный Путь, а не только за те самые две несчастные влюблённые души, — подсказал Сэму его нос. Японец тут же услужливо подставил Дину плечо, так что тот почти повис на нём. Сэм наклонил голову, разглядывая эту странную сцену. И тут увидел, как распахнувшаяся пола кимоно японца открыла огромные, вздувшиеся яйца. В нос шибануло мускусом.

Чёрт, тануки!

Как Сэм не понял сразу?

«Дин, очнись!» — крикнул он, но из глотки вырвались рык и лай.

Тануки вздрогнул всем телом и вдруг потерял лицо. В прямом смысле — на место его глаз, носа и рта наплыла гладкая белая маска.

Дин очнулся и тут же выхватил нож. Сэм бросился к тануки, заставляя его попятиться, Дин подскочил следом, встряхнул и затолкал в проулок между зданиями.

— Ты что за тварь? — он прижал лезвие к шее тануки.

— Не убивайте, — залепетал тот, возвращая на место лицо. — Я ничего плохого не делал.

«Да ты собирался его трахнуть! — возмутился Сэм. — Сука!!!»

— Хотел провести волшебную ночь со мной? — озвучил его мысли Дин.

— Ты бы был счастлив, господин, — отчаянно прошептал тануки. — Я бы сделал это хорошо.

Дин сильнее вдавил лезвие в его горло:  
— Запихав свой член мне в жопу? И часто ты так осчастливливаешь?

Тануки ничего не ответил, но Сэм был уверен, что часто.

— Что будем делать с ним, Сэмми?

«Прирезать эту сволочь?»

— Не убивайте меня, господин! Я не знал, что этот пёс твой koibito.

— Кто-кто? — спросил Дин.

— Твоя вторая звезда.

«Он сказал, что мы любовники!» — возмутился Сэм, лая.

— Подожди, Сэмми, — Дин опасно понизил голос и обратился к тануки: — Кто ты? Перевёртыш? Мне достаточно будет заколоть тебя в сердце или нужно будет отпилить ещё голову?

Как бы Сэм тоже ни хотел проучить этого гада, такой Дин его пугал — остро веяло тьмой. Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу, готовый вмешаться.

— Господин, не убивай, — тануки совсем вжался в стену. — Я могу исполнить желание, сделать твоего koibito человеком до рассвета.

У Сэма забилось сердце. Куда уж сильнее?

— Что? — Дин отвлёкся от тануки и посмотрел Сэму в глаза. И этого хватило, чтобы с мультяшным «пф» пухлый японец исчез, оставив в кулаке Дина спавшее кимоно, а на землю плюхнулась толстая енотовая собака и припустила вглубь проулка. Сэм хотел побежать следом, он догнал бы его в минуту, но оступился и чуть не пропахал носом асфальт. 

Что такое?

— Сэмми? — послышался ошарашенный шёпот Дина. Сэм успел только понять, что перед лицом видит свои собственные человеческие руки как на него сверху налетел Дин и начал обнимать, ощупывать. — Скажи что-нибудь, Сэмми, ты можешь говорить?

— Дин.

— Сэм.

— Это был тануки, и они действительно безобидные. И у нас до рассвета всего несколько часов и…

— Ты голый, — Дин всё ещё счастливо улыбался. — У нас часа четыре, — Дин начал осматриваться, дотянулся до брошеного кимоно и всунул его в руки Сэму со словами «хоть что-то».

Ночь была шумная, праздничная, и, пока они искали отель, на босого парня в нелепом коротком кимоно никто не обратил внимания. Сэм, скованный своей почти-наготой, всю дорогу молчал, а Дину хотелось начать его трясти, просить говорить; он и не понимал, как всё это время ему не хватало голоса брата.

И стоило им заселиться, Сэм ожил. Переступив порог номера, начал раздеваться:  
— Сперва мыться, я весь провонял им, — он влетел в ванную, даже не закрыв за собой дверь.

Дин скинул верхнюю одежду и подошёл следом:  
— Ты до сих пор чувствуешь запахи? — он прислонился плечом к косяку.

Сэм настраивал в душевой кабинке воду. Горячую, судя по быстро запотевшим стенам.

— И слышу, и даже вижу ещё как пёс, — его голос приглушался льющейся водой, но Дин не уходил, он смотрел на размытый силуэт и не мог насмотреться. Если у них пара часов перед неизвестностью, то он не сомкнет глаз.

— Ты не хочешь выпить?

— Да. Как рука? Мне не нравится, как она пахнет.

Дин с сомнением посмотрел на своё предплечье. Швы не болели, только чесались. Особенно сильно, когда он оброс шерстью и она вылезла через бинты, что пришлось это всё состригать и снимать. Сэм тогда долго к нему приставал. Дин усмехнулся. Чего только не произошло за эти дни, в какую глупость они ещё не вляпались?

— О спине я могу не спрашивать? — поинтересовался Дин, видя сейчас повернувшегося передом Сэма, он намыливал голову быстрыми движениями, подставляя плечи струям. В области паха темнело размытое пятно. Дин сглотнул. — Может заказать ещё жратвы?

— Тебе мало было? — судя по голосу, Сэм веселился.

— Я даже не помню, что с ним делал, только как мы сидели ели, а потом увидел вместо лица яйцо.

Сэм расхохотался:  
— Мне повезло меньше.

— М? — не понял Дин.

— Я видел его яйца, — пробулькал сквозь воду и смех Сэм. — Вот такие, — увесисто показал он, разведя руки в стороны, насколько позволяла кабинка.

— Заглохни.

Дина слегка передёрнуло. Как он повёлся и вообще пошёл с япошкой? Вроде же не пил.

— Он тебя околдовал, — словно прочитав мысли, взялся объяснять Сэм. — Они очаровывают, подливают саке…

— Я явно пил что-то покрепче, — пробурчал себе под нос Дин, достал с полки с бельём банное полотенце.

— Они поят только саке. И ты был меньше пьян, чем мне показался у бара, — Сэм выключил воду, принял перекинутое через стенку полотенце и начал вытирать волосы. — Они одурманивают, потом совокупляются с жертвой, а на утро возвращают её, откуда увели, — он вышел с чалмой на голове.

Хренов провокатор.

— Вытирайся, — посторонился Дин, кинул в него ещё одно полотенце. — Пойду посмотрю, что есть выпить.

Он всё же сбежал.

Пока рылся в минибаре, выбирая из нескольких бутылочек что покрепче, в ванной включился фен.

К чёрту.

Дин вернулся к Сэму. Пусть он выглядит как придурок, пялясь на собственного брата, которого не видел разве что вывернутым наизнанку… хотя, с выпущенными кишками тоже видел в своих кошмарах. Не важно. Он будет смотреть.

— Держи, — Дин передал Сэму открытую бутылочку, когда тот встряхнул высушенными волосами.

Сэм запрокинул голову, выпил залпом. Отбросил в раковину бутылку, та звонко запрыгала по дну.

«Хватит тянуть, Дин», — он не говорил — прижигал взглядом.

Мгновение замерло на минуты.

Потом Сэм налетел вихрем, оттеснил их к ближней кровати, повалился сверху, безумный, голодный, как делал это псом, играя — всем телом разом, не думая, только делая, что хочет.

— Сэмми, Сэмми, — повторял Дин между поцелуями, в поцелуи, водил руками по лицу, сжимал в кулаке член и слышал такое же честное «Дин-Дин-Дин».

Сэм дёргал за ворот, собираясь вытряхнуть его из одежды. Губы горячие, влажные, лихорадочно метались по коже. Сэм стонал, нетерпеливый охватить всё.

— Эй, старик, полегче, — Дин перекрыл его руки своими. — Я сам.

Сэм нехотя поднялся на колени, отодвинулся к краю кровати — красивый, безумно красивый в ореоле горящих ламп, разливающих свет по его плечам, — и, удерживая взгляд лежащего Дина, с оттяжкой начал водить поверх своего члена.

Тяжёлый, красный, его хотелось взять в рот.

Пытаясь выпутаться из джинсов, Дин задрыгал ногами. Сэм подцепил за обе штанины и всё-таки вытряхнул его из них. Перехватил взметнувшуюся лодыжку, прижался щекой по краю ступни.

Дин замер, распластанный перед ним, желающий, чтобы Сэм наконец-то взял его член, но тот лишь гладил второй рукой по бедру.

Что он там себе думает?

— Я чуял каждый раз, когда ты дрочил в душе, — заговорил Сэм. Тихо, только для Дина. Водил носом по коже стопы; волосы щекотали следом. — Твои руки пахли спермой и мылом, твоя одежда пахла тобой, бункер, машина… — Сэм смотрел на его член, будто ему и рассказывал. — Всё пахнет тобой.

Дина окатило волной понимания: брат говорил не думая, вываливая то, в чём раньше не признался бы.

— И я до сих пор не знаю, как не сошёл с ума, Ди-ин, — последнее он простонал и, как поломанный механизм, рывками опускаясь, лёг сверху: грудью к груди, соединяя горячие члены. — Я не могу больше, — Сэм неровно задёргал бёдрами, как всхлипывая всем телом, притёрся.

— Мелкий… — Дин вцепился ему в волосы — длинные пряди, совсем не похожие на шерсть — притянул ближе.

— Ты плохо спал, я приходил к тебе ночью…

— Я знаю, — Дин гладил его.

— Я готов был облизать тебя, начиная с пальцев на ногах, — не унимался Сэм, говорил между толчками. Зажатые между животами члены скользили вдоль друг друга.

— Господи, заткнись, я не хочу потом думать об этом, — не выдержал Дин. Его начало потряхивать, казалось, что дрожь расходилась под кожей. — Поднимись, я возьму в рот.

— Тут мало места, — Сэм выгнулся, разлепляя их. — Время уходит, я не могу… трахни меня, Дин, и дай мне себя… — он глубоко втянул носом воздух, а Дина шарахнуло: он просидел за рулём двенадцать часов, у Сэма собачий нюх, они последний раз трахались так давно, что Дин не помнил когда, у них ничего нет, и из них двоих только Сэм чистый.

Сэм вдруг расхохотался.

— Что? — охренел Дин.

— Ты не воняешь, мне нравится, — Сэм демонстративно обнюхал его подмышки, против воли заставляя вжиматься сильнее. — Я никогда не чувствовал тебя так полностью, Дин. Этот тануки… Он что-то сделал, я теперь вижу твои мысли.

Дин судорожно подумал, что не стоит предлагать… Сэм опять залился. Чёрт. Но возбуждение не сошло, Дин ощущал членом мелкое дрожание Сэмова смеха.

— Заткнись и оближи, — Дин прижал пальцы к нижней губе Сэма и по кромке зубов втолкнул внутрь. Мягкий язык тут же сложился лодочкой, принимая.

Сэм опирался на локти, вылизывал его пальцы, плавно покачивая бёдрами, а Дин гладил его свободной рукой, сжимал задницу.

— Давай, — он высвободил руку изо рта, дотянулся, провёл от копчика вниз по ещё влажной после душа коже. Перебрал пальцами волоски и морщинки — Сэм сразу подался навстречу, замычал в губы.

Дин пихнул его в плечо, чтобы поменяться местами. Сэм лёг на живот, подбив подушку под грудь, и развёл нетерпеливо ноги. Дин навис сверху — спина под ним мокрая, широкая, исчерченная шрамами. Он никогда не мог смотреть спокойно: столько лет прошло, а всё помнил место, где и следа-то не осталось.

Сплюнув на ладонь, он провёл по стволу, выдавливая смазку и размазывая её по анусу Сэма. Тот раскрылся, как в поцелуе, под прикосновениями головки. Дин толкнулся на пробу. Сопротивление было, но Сэм старался не зажиматься, он мычал и просил двигаться дальше. А потом вдруг:  
— Стой.

Дин на дрожащих руках замер. Больно?

— Нет. Я что-то вижу, — Сэм запустил руку в щель между изголовьем кровати и матрасом, — мне кажется, у нас есть лубрикант, — и достал новую тубу из того места, куда и Дин обычно заныкивал его у себя в комнате.

Дин опустился на Сэма и, не переставая мелко толкаться, начал целовать его плечи:  
— Ты не мог найти раньше, у меня сейчас яйца лопнут.

Сэм усмехнулся, скручивая колпачок:  
— Даже не спрашиваешь, какого хрена я отвлёкся?

— Ты всегда отвлекаешься, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, — Дин принял на пальцы выдавленный гель. — Я слишком хорош, чтобы терпеть.

— Ха. Ха. Хо-о-о… — Сэм подавился смехом, когда Дин заменил головку скользкими пальцами. Они вошли сразу на всю длину. Сэм просунул руку под себя, отставив задницу. — Ещё тридцать секунд, Дин, — простонал он в матрас.

— И ты кончишь? — Дин проворачивал пальцы, растягивая края входа. Он не видел, но знал, как тот выглядел сейчас.

— Придурок! — Сэм почти приподнялся на колени — так высоко он вздёргивался. — Давай уже. Сойдет, — он оторвался от своего члена и начал не глядя ловить Динов. Вытолкнул пальцы, смешной, торопящийся; приставил головку к своему анусу и насадился рывком. Застонал облегчённо, жадный, не изменившийся за годы.

— Сэмми.

Дин добавил ещё лубриканта.

Погнали.

Он сразу взял быстрый темп, как уже до чёртиков хотелось. Чтобы кожа хлопала о кожу, чтобы яйца бились о Сэмовы, и чтобы звенело в ушах, а Сэм стонал у него в голове.

Дин не слышал такого его сколько? Два года, больше? Сколько они были по разные стороны пропасти, которую разверз он сам, не дав брату закрыть врата Ада. Не дав ему умереть, он открыл их собственный Ад на двоих.

— А-а-арр, Дин! — заорал Сэм, выдергивая из воспоминаний. — Прекрати, не думай, — он схватил за бедро, впился длинными пальцами в мышцу, припечатал к себе. — Вернись ко мне.

— Я тут, я тут, тут — зачастил Дин, сосредотачиваясь на Сэме, на своих ощущениях внутри него. Сэм принимал горячими стенками, стискивал собой, держал рукой бедро, не давая размашисто трахать.

Дин гладил его бока, давил на поясницу, наваливался. Он долбился мелко и часто, превращая Сэмов стон в вибрацию.

— Давай вместе, Сэмми.

— Да уже, Дин-н-ннн…

И Дина взорвало изнутри: он чувствовал свой член не в своей заднице, не свой член не в своём кулаке, чувствовал, как сперма толчками в две синхронные струи выплёскивается, обжигая внутри, стекая с пальцев. Что за чертовщина?

— Обоже, — Да, — выдохнул кто-то из них.

Дин лежал на спине Сэма — хоть что-то определённое.

— Сэм, — Сэм, — прозвучало эхом в ушах. — Что за чёрт? — Что за чёрт?

Долбаное стерео.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, — Сэм поднёс испачканный спермой палец к губам. — Помолчи, не думай. Мне кажется, это должно пройти.

Дин дотянулся, обхватил палец губами, слизал вкус, поцеловал Сэма в угол рта. Но брат не ответил — он уже спал. Вырубился как собака. И в голове наступила тишина.

У них осталось ещё время, он мог позволить Сэму поспать двадцать минут. Но тому хватило и десяти.

А вот Дину нет. Он сидел на толчке, когда в дверь затарабанили.

— Дин? Я войду? Что ты там делаешь? — Сэм уже поворачивал ручку.

— Сам знаешь что, — Дин успел захлопнул дверь ногой. — Не лезь.

Сэм топтался под дверью, Дин это просто знал.

— Ты смотрел, как я это делаю. Я тоже хочу посмотреть.

— У тебя совсем крыша поехала?

— У меня твоя сперма вытекает, — решил зайти с другой стороны Сэм.

— Сожми булки или подотрись, чёрт тебя дери, Сэмми, тебе сколько лет?! Свали!

Сэм отошёл, Дин слышал как тот ходил по комнате, но не знал, что он там делал.

Облегчившись, Дин наконец-то почувствовал себя готовым ко второму раунду. У них оставалось ещё часа полтора. Скинув измочаленные бинты, он зашёл под душ и не услышал, как Сэм вскрыл замок и проскользнул в ванную. Понял только, что тот рядом, когда повеяло холодным воздухом.

— Ты так призрак, — Дин отодвинул створку кабины.

— Посолишь и…

— Чёртпобери, Сэм, каждый грёбаный раз ты так отвечаешь. Это не смешно, — он затащил Сэма за шею к себе. — Кто-то грозился вылизать меня, — Дин надавил ему на плечи, опуская на колени. — Начинай.

Места было не много, Сэм тут же вымок, а волосы облепили щёки и шею. Дин качнул наливающимся членом. Сэм с готовностью открыл рот.

Дин подрулил к двухэтажному особняку, обнесённому сплошным забором. Фонари уже зажглись, и в их свете он увидел на стенах нанесённые прозрачной краской символы.

А Джеймс с Поршей неплохо поднялись «с нуля».

Дин помнил, как пару лет назад эти двое уезжали на одной машине, не взяв с собой ничего. И помнил квартиру с панорамными окнами во всю стену.

Дин ткнул в кнопку коммуникатора:  
— Смит и Вессон к мистеру Нотпмэрфу.

В динамике послышался смешок, и ворота приглашающе разъехались.

На пороге их ждал один Джеймс. Дин поправил кепку и вышел, открыл Сэму дверь. Джеймс, не улыбаясь, наблюдал.

— Я так понимаю, это и есть ваша проблема? Сэм ведь? — он сходу всё понял, хотя Дин ничего не говорил в сообщении.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

Джеймс немного нахмурился, но посмотрел на Сэма и тепло улыбнулся. Тот, повиляв хвостом, сел у ноги Дина.

— Сможешь помочь?

— Проходите в дом, — Джеймс пропустил сперва пса, потом его.

Дин привычно осмотрелся: защитные знаки, обереги, ловушки — всё как и на участке перед домом, только мощнее. Джеймс выглядел немного уставшим, скорее всего, тратил много сил на поддержание магии.

Сэм безошибочно выбрал направление, и, когда он скрылся за поворотом, Дин услышал радостно-удивленный возглас Порши: «Сэм, здравствуй!». Они с Джеймсом переглянулись. «А почему ты в таком виде?»

На кухне Дин застал Поршу, сидящую возле довольного Сэма, подставляющего ей пузо.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорила она, скребя ногтями по бокам. Сэм дрыгал ногами, пытаясь почесаться.

Дин тихо охреневал, а Джеймс, похоже, успокоился.

— Что происходит?

— А ты будто не знаешь? — улыбнулась Порша и обратилась к Сэму: — Когда вы нам хотели сказать, что ты стал фамильяром?

— Фамиль… что? — подавился Дин. Какого хрена?

Сэм тут же вскочил на ноги. Порша сосредоточилась на нём, слушая, а потом подтвердила:  
— Они не знают, Джеймс.

— Так, — взмахнул рукой Дин, привлекая внимание, — а теперь объясните мне. Похоже, я единственный, кто ничего не понял.

Сэм лбом ткнулся ему в ноги, выражая поддержку: «Я с тобой и тоже ничерта не понимаю».

Вечер вышел не совсем таким, как представлял Дин. Сперва его удивила Порша, выдав про фамильяр, а потом и Джеймс со своими выводами, что прокляли не Сэма, а Дина.

— Фамильяр с хозяином сперва находят друг друга, а потом становятся единым целым, но в вашем случае что-то пошло не так. Наоборот.

— Считаешь, что я его хозяин? — Дин подергал Сэмово ухо. Сэм выкрутился, отряхнулся и вернул голову ему на бедро.

Порша с Джеймсом переглянулись:  
— Это очевидно. Сэм — твой.

Сэм и так мой, хотел сказать Дин, но промолчал.

— Но фамильяры не могут быть сами по себе, — осторожно начал Джеймс.

— Фамильяры не могут быть у обычных людей, Дин, — продолжила Порша.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма:  
— Ну а ты что добавишь?

— Гав! — опять пронзительно тявкнул Сэм. Точно лайка.

— Ты рыжий, Дин. Сэм это говорит, — пояснила Порша.

— Меня прокляли.

— И ты стал как мы, — торжественно подытожил Джеймс.

— Я никудышная ведьма, — на автомате ляпнул Дин, и тут его накрыло пониманием: его прокляли. Опять! И он стал вторым по ненавистности существом — грёбаной ведьмой! — Чёрт, — простонал он, схватившись за голову.

— Это дар, Дин, — тут же начал Джеймс. — Представь себе, какие это возможности? Вы сможете лучше охотиться! — Джеймс явно намекал на то, что сам он стал лучшим копом, после того как заделался ведьмаком.

— Да к чёрту такое! Ненавижу ведьм! — сорвался Дин. Сэм успокаивающе ткнулся в бедро. — Ничего личного, — сразу пошёл на попятную Дин, видя реакцию Джеймса и Порши. — По отношению к вам, я имею в виду.

— Это довольно сложно принять, — заговорила Порша. — Даже Джеймс, готовый к такому наивысшему единению, не сразу меня принял. Я не хотела бы сейчас вернуть всё обратно. Жить без Джеймса, — пояснила она и придвинулась к Джеймсу, позволяя себя обнять.

Дина слегка перекосило от демонстрации. А Сэм тут же требовательно сунул голову ему под руку: «Погладь».

Мелкий, кажется, наслаждался его замешательством.

— Перестань, — Дин отпихнул морду Сэма. — Джеймс, как снять это проклятье?

— Ты не передумаешь потом? — уточнил Джеймс. — Судя по всему, проклятие на вас наложили удачно…

— Удачно? В моём мире это противоестественно, Джеймс, — еле сдерживаясь, процедил Дин. — Я ничего такого сказать не хочу. Вам с Поршей это подходит. Но мы ехали сюда, думая, что только он проклят.

— Я поищу способ.

Сэм подал голос. Все обернулись на него.

— Он просит посмотреть, что с рукой Дина, — тут же перевела Порша.

— Сэм? — укоризненно посмотрел на него Дин. Решил им подыграть? — С рукой всё в порядке.

— Она нехорошо пахнет, — озвучила мысли Сэма Порша. — Кстати, я с ним полностью согласна. Джеймс, посмотришь? — она встала из-за стола и поманила Сэма. — А мы пока пообщаемся.

Дину пришлось подчиниться. Похоже, все, кто был в комнате в этот момент, решили осчастливить Дина, совершенно не интересуясь его собственным мнением.

Джеймс не оставил идею убедить Дина в том, что сейчас у них полная гармония с Сэмом, поэтому менять ничего не нужно.

— У тебя же были всплески магии? — спросил Джеймс, срезая ножницами бинты Диновой повязки. 

Они ушли из гостиной в отдельную комнату — своеобразный аналог кабинета, но только для ведьмака. Никаких сушёных голов или мётел, расставленных по углам. Но Дин нутром чувствовал, какая тут особая атмосфера.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он поморщился, когда бинт зацепил шов.

— Вы недочистили рану, — вместо ответа нахмурился Джеймс.

— Там были осколки, но Сэм вытащил и обработал всё, — возразил Дин.

— Остаточное воздействие чужого влияния. Придётся немного поколдовать, — улыбнулся Джеймс. Он покопался на полках, достал какие-то баночки и мешочки, расставил их на столе. Дин подавил в себе желание встать и свалить. Джеймс начал смешивать и продолжил говорить: — Всплески магии, это когда что-то происходит странное, — и на ухмылку Дина «а когда что-то странное не происходит?» тут же добавил: — Если ты обдумаешь эти странности, то поймешь, что они соответствовали твоим намерениям.

— Моим намерениям соответствует не быть ведьмой и нормальный Сэм, — сказал Дин и тут вспомнил: магия преследовала их всё последнее время в виде внезапных, кривых — ну, ок, иногда полезных — подарков: водоросли в лужах, постоянный дождь в настроение, та фишка с отполированным арсеналом и ещё что-то... Определённо, лубрикант под матрасом.

Джеймс смешивал вонючее нечто в небольшой чашке и молчал, с интересом поглядывая на Дина. Не торопил.

— Случалось, — признался Дин. — В самом начале наши пушки начистило до блеска.

— Удобно, правда? А охоты у вас уже были?

— Кроме той самой ведьмы нет, — быстро ответил Дин и понял, что ошибся. Была же охота — чёртов озабоченный тануки! Как Дин мог забыть? И они поймали бы эту тварь, если бы Сэм в тот момент остался собакой. А если бы Сэм не был собакой… Дин передёрнулся, стараясь даже не думать, чем всё это могло бы кончится для него.

Всё-таки был в словах Джеймса об удобстве такого состояния — Дин ведьмак, а Сэм его фамильяр — какой-то резон. Не признать это было сложно.

— Какого ж чёрта ты до сих пор не человек? — в сердцах сказал Дин, когда они сели в машину, чтобы вернуться в мотель. Останавливаться в гостевых комнатах Дин не хотел и не мог. Он из последних сил держался, чувствуя подступающую истерику.

Сэм тихой тенью сидел рядом на сиденье, и у Дина не было повода сорваться на нём.

Как только они от Порши узнали, кем стал Сэм, тот резко сдулся. И сейчас, прокручивая в голове их предрассветный разговор, Дин начал понимать, почему.

Тогда, в мотеле, после второго захода, Сэм лежал на соседней кровати. Расслабленный телом, натрахавшийся, но совершенно серьёзный. Он смотрел в потолок, будто там высвечивалось утекающее время.

До рассвета оставалось минут пятнадцать, и Дин сидел, ковыряя размякшие швы, и ловил каждое слово.

— Я думаю не как человек, не могу объяснить, но это что-то вроде информационного поля, как стерео-картинка. Я чувствую тебя, слышу, ощущаю как... — Сэм развёл руками, обнимая невидимый шар. — Ты огромный, ты как маяк, Дин. Когда я тебя искал, там, перед баром, я точно знал, что ты внутри. Я тебя чувствую, понимаешь?

Сэм приподнялся на локте. Он не стал сушить волосы после траха в душе, даже вытираться не стал. Он смотрел на Дина, чуть наклонив голову, и пряди с одной стороны волной свисали к плечу, а с другой огибали скулу и кончиками торчали наружу, делая Сэма моложе. Он сказал, что ему нравится чувствовать запах Дина на себе. Мелкий извращенец, теперь Дин постоянно будет думать не о том.

— А сейчас тем более, — продолжил Сэм. — Я правда мысли твои читаю. Это безумие какое-то. Этот тануки…

— Мы можем поймать его и заставить сделать тебя человеком, — Дин подался вперёд, готовый бежать. Идея была великолепна: вытрясти из этого китайца желание.

— Японца.

— А, да. Что?

Сэм читал его мысли, чёрт. Чёрт, только не думать, какой он сейчас красивый, и никаких обнимашек. Блядь.

Дин треснул себя по лбу:  
— Ты всё это слышишь?

Сэм просто встал и молча завалил его навзничь поперёк кровати.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — Сэм горячо сипел на ухо. — Ты никогда не был мне открыт больше, чем сейчас. Да и я сам не могу молчать. У меня сейчас один импульсный коридор «хочу-делаю», — он усмехнулся и присосался поцелуем к шее.

Дин прифигел. Он замечал, что Сэм стал таким прямолинейным, но всё равно ещё не мог воспринимать его как искренне говорящего, делающего — уж очень часто они врали друг другу.

— Сэмми, — он оттянул его за волосы, взглянул в глаза.

— Может, хорошо, что я стал псом — меньше наговорю глупостей.

— Вот ты сучка, — улыбнулся Дин, притягивая его к себе.

 

За минуту до рассвета Сэм заперся в ванной, сказал, не хочет, чтобы Дин видел, как он снова станет собакой. А потом оттуда заскулил и заскрёбся — забыл, что не сможет отпереть дверь сам. Дину пришлось вскрывать замок.

Они так толком и не выспались, только перед дорогой решили всё-таки прихватить ещё пару часов сна.

 

Дин тогда всё волновался, как Сэму быть собакой. Убил бы эту ведьму ещё раз. А потом ещё. Но теперь, похоже, Сэм готов был выбрать это проклятье. И Дин не знал, что ему делать. Он смотрел на пса рядом с собой и боялся, что не сможет принять правильное решение.

От особняка до самого мотеля Сэм сидел молча. Дин не теребил его, позволяя переживать.

А потом Дин сам загрузился. Он просто рухнул на кровать и так лежал час.

Сэм пытался настроиться на его волну, как учила Порша, но брат закрылся. Хотя и без телепатии Сэм знал, о чём тот думал.

Дин только недавно освободился от Метки; они начали налаживать отношения, заново учились доверять друг другу, простили прошлое. И новое бремя ему ни к чему.

Джеймс никогда не поймет их.

— Сэмми, — Дин протянул забинтованную руку, — иди ко мне.

Сэм подставил морду, зажмурился, когда Дин начал легонько перебирать пальцами шерсть.

Сэм вспомнил, как после Канкаки Дин утешал его. «Это всего лишь проклятье», — говорил брат. Он ещё не знал, что оно такое: изощрённое, разделённое на двоих. Если бы оно было только Сэмово, то он без раздумий принял бы этот «Дар». Быть связанным с Дином так, чувствовать его — это стоило лишней виляющей конечности, которая выдавала его с головой.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Сэмми.

Это точно проклятье: Дин, показывающий свои слабости — не нормально. Он смотрел на Сэма, будто телепатируя, но Сэм не понимал. Ему хотелось закричать, залаять: скажи больше!

Но Дин взял себя в руки, похлопал его по спине, вставая.

— Я в душ. Завтра домой.

Он налил в миску воды, оставил на столе так, чтобы Сэму было удобно дотянуться, и закрылся в ванной.

Когда Дин лёг, Сэм долго наблюдал за ним от входной двери, боролся со сном и ждал, пока брат уснёт.

Почему он не может вернуться в человеческое тело? Дин же просил его. Но странная проклятая магия проклятия не работала. А им так надо поговорить. Сэм бы мог, конечно, опять набрать на планшете сообщение, но в прошлый раз у него на это ушёл день. А Дина надо вытаскивать сейчас.

Или с помощью Морзе сказать «да» — Сэм готов был выбрать позицию брата и избавиться от проклятья. Сэм подсчитал, сколько это выходило знаков и понял, что Дин его прибьет уже на трети сообщения. Он усмехнулся, хрюкнув носом, представляя как Дин будет гоняться за ним и мячиком и орать, чтобы Сэм заткнулся.

Дин, словно услышав, забормотал что-то во сне и отвернулся на бок.

Пора.

Сэм осторожно подкрался и начал медленно залезать на кровать. По частям переносил вес, чтобы не разбудить Дина. И спустя каких-то сорок минут он уже лежал, уткнувшись носом брату в затылок.

Сэм проснулся от собственного сна. Ему чудилось, что он трахает Дина, а кровать под ними качается в такт. Наяву почти так и было: затылок Дина перед глазами и он, Сэм, подёргивающий бёдрами. Сэма окатила волна ужаса. Он подорвался, собираясь оттолкнуться, убежать от собственной гнусности, но вовремя сообразил, что тело у него не псовое.

— Ох, чёрт, — выдохнул он и крепко обнял спокойно дрыхнущего Дина. Тот, естественно, засветил ему в бок. — Ай!

— Сэмми? — прохрипел, просыпаясь, Дин. Он оглядел комнату, и на его лице чётко читался вопрос «я не сплю?»

— Нет-нет, не спишь, я не знаю, как смог, но получилось, — зачастил Сэм, вдруг испугавшись, что это не стабильно. — Я засыпал как пёс, а проснулся собой.

Дин перевернулся и приглашающе откинул одеяло:  
— Так мохнатая задница опять забиралась ко мне в постель, когда я спал? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Иди ты, — Сэм залез под одеяло и бесцеремонно навалился на брата, потому что хотел, потому что тот не возражал. — Дин, Дин, — между поцелуями шептал он, — я согласен.

— М? Чего? — Дин выкрутился из рук. — На что? Я тебе делал предложение?

Он явно тупил или издевался.

— Придурок, я согласен искать заклинание, чтобы тебе не быть ведьмаком.

— Это и не обсуждалось, — Дин забрался сверху, под одеялом стягивая с себя трусы на бёдра.

— Не ври мне, сейчас это не прокатит. Я чувствую, что ты сомневаешься, — Сэм сжал растопыренными пальцами его задницу, вдавил в себя, чтобы показать, как он хочет.

— Мы не умеем не врать друг другу, — Дин расслабился, позволяя мять свои ягодицы.

— Будем считать, что это были каникулы, — Сэм спихнул Дина с себя. Нужна была смазка. Они хоть и трахались меньше суток назад, но у Сэма было правило: сперва хорошо растянуть.

На которое Дин благополучно забивал:  
— Она в сумке, давай так, — он тут же лёг к нему спиной.

— Я тебя вылижу…

— Сэм! — Дин резко закинул руку назад и припечатал Сэма к себе. — Я сказал: так.

Сэм всё равно упрямо сунул пальцы Дину в рот, чтобы тот не думал, что будет командовать.

— Дин, правда, я не хочу, чтобы на тебе было это проклятье, — он тихо говорил на ухо, стараясь не спугнуть брата, пока тот позволял себя растягивать. — Мы теперь знаем, что искать, даже если Джеймс нам не поможет.

Сэм погружал пальцы в Дина, гладил его изнутри, представляя, как будет хорошо его члену, вспоминая, как вчера Дин разрешал себя вылизывать. Нежные мягкие стенки за тугим кольцом мышц.

Дин задышал чаще, весь мокрый уже, он одной рукой дрочил себе, а второй вслепую шарил по Сэму, куда мог дотянуться.

— Сэм.

Сэм вынул пальцы, приставил член и, мерно покачиваясь, въехал до конца, прижался всем телом к Дину, обнял поперёк груди и продолжил медленно трахать. Дин пытался опять начать дрочить, но Сэм не дал, отнял руку от члена — «Давай так».

Дин спрятался лицом в подушку, не умеющий принимать ласку, но каждый раз отдающий себя Сэму, оттянул в сторону ягодицу, открывая доступ. Сэм сменил угол, навалился сверху, сжал как в тисках Дина и ускорился. Долбил по простате, как во сне, заставляя кровать ходить ходуном. И опять с ними случилось это: мысли перемешались, ощущения перетекли из одного тела в другое. Сэм чувствовал то, что чувствовал Дин, как его собственный член заполнял, распирал изнутри, точно так же, как в прошлый раз Сэм узнал, каким он для Дина был узким и горячим.

— Дин, — Дин, — эхо вернулось.

«Я уже», — послышалось в голове. Сэм подсунул руку под Дина, сжал его член и толкнулся последний раз, выплёскиваясь, чувствуя, как оргазм накрывает их двоих.

— О, боже, — Ох, чёрт, — Дин перебил его мысли и хрипло усмехнулся:  
— Это как какая-то непредсказуемая наркота.

Он тяжело дышал, живот на каждом вздохе раздувался и опадал, Сэм гладил Дина по мокрому бедру и тянул носом запах, вкусный, дурманящий. Ему будет не хватать глубины его оттенков.

— Ты собираешься от меня отлепляться? — пришедший в себя Дин заворочался, начал пихаться локтями, показывая, что сеанс обнимашек окончен.

Днём они ненадолго заехали к Джеймсу сменить Дину повязку и взять в дорогу приготовленное зелье. Сэм был доволен — швы за ночь стали выглядеть лучше. Дину же пришлось перетерпеть «положительные стороны ведьмовства», он практически видел в глазах Джеймса графы с плюсами и минусами — за и против. Дин и сам их мог перечислить, только не всё было так однозначно. Один из этих плюсов-минусов сейчас в стороне, общаясь с Поршей, повиливал хвостом.

Снюхались.

Порша обещала, что Сэму нужно ещё немного тренировок и он сможет перекидываться без потерь — это означало, что Дину не придётся таскать с собой пакет с тряпками Сэма. И, может быть, скоро у них наладится телепатический канал. А Дин сможет управлять магией. Идиллия.

— Сэм, на, — Дин достал с заднего сидения рюкзак. — Пойди оденься. Я не поеду с тобой в таком виде.

Джеймс неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но Дин проигнорировал. Ведьмак не знает его брата, тот обязательно выкинет какую-нибудь фигню в ответ.

И Дин не ошибся. Когда они с Джеймсом стояли перед раскрытым тайником багажника, и Дин искал место, чтобы пристроить подаренный девятимиллиметровый Смит-энд-Вессон*, Сэм с Поршей вышли из дома оба в человеческом обличии, и на шее у Сэма болтался купленный Дином ещё в первый день ошейник.

Отлично. Но провокация не удалась. Несмотря на то, на что Сэм рассчитывал.

— Поехали.

Они попрощались с Поршей и Джеймсом, тот обещал связаться, как только найдет контрзаклинание. Дин подождал, пока Сэм займет своё место. Их ждало дело в соседнем Род-Айленде, найденное утром за завтраком.

Дин гнал Детку по шоссе, небо до горизонта было чистым. Сэм сидел рядом, выставив локоть в окно, ловил ветер и выглядел вполне довольным жизнью.

Дин потёр взмокший лоб под козырьком, подумал и закинул бейсболку назад. Потянулся к Сэму, зацепил не глядя ошейник.

Хотя... Смотря на что там Сэм рассчитывал?

**Author's Note:**

> *Девятимиллиметровый Смит-энд-Вессон — шутка Джейсма в ответ на шутку Винчестеров, которые представились как Смит и Вессон, — он подарил им одну из моделей пистолета, пользующегося популярностью у полицейских США


End file.
